


The blood in our hands

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest Kink, Jealous Dean, M/M, Possessive Dean, Serial Killer Dean, dark wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: Prompt: dean is a possessive jealous brother who'll kill everyone that tries to take his little brother's attention from him, including sammy's friends from school - especially them - I mean, how dare them get even near sam... Sam may or may not get off on that, its optional also... incest kink is always nice.





	

Dean was waiting for Sammy to get out of school, standing in front of the impala with his arms crossed around his chest. He wasn't in a good mood, a constant headache, that had nothing to do with stress or any normal reason, was annoying the hell out of him since he woke up and he was aching to put his hands on something. It's been too long.

The school bell rang and the teens burst from the door. Dean let out an impatient  groan, thank fuck he'd already finished high school a year ago. Prison didn't seem too bad when Dean had to be around those people without getting to kill any of them. Especially those brave enough to get near with his baby brother.

Sam was a social kid and he liked making friends, even though he would have to leave them as soon as dad found them another job in another town. Dean _hated_ every single one of them and didn't think twice before taking them to their motel room and slipping their throats while Sam watched in silence. Sam was _his_ and he knew it, but he'd always show up with a new friend every time Dean had put his hands in one. It was almost like he was teasing Dean to kill all of his friends, like Sammy'd get off on it.

Dean watched as Sam walked out of the school to where he was standing, smiling as he saw Dean. Dean didn't smile back and Sam frowned, pouting like a grumpy kid. When Sam was a few steps from Dean, a guy, probably two years older than Sam, grabbed his arm and pushed him in a hug.

"Hey there, Sammy!" The boy said and Dean saw red, he had just called _his_ brother that? He moved away from the car and was going to push the fucker away from his brother before he ended up killing him in front of the whole school, when Sam looked at him and smiled. Dean froze as he watched Sam _kiss the boy's cheek_.

"Hi, Taylor!" Sam greeted the boy with a big smile, showing off his dimples he knew Dean loved. "Hey, I was just going to catch some ice cream with my brother, do you wanna come?" Sam asked and Dean held the knife in his jacket pocket with aching strength. The boy looked at him and Dean gritted his teeth in a maniac smile that would look charming for everyone but Sam. Dean nodded and the boy agreed to go with them.

Sam sat on the back seat of the car, unlike he normally would, to be with his _friend._ Dean kept his eyes locked on the rearview mirror, watching every move Sam made. He gripped the steering wheel with such force his knuckles were white with effort.

"Hey, Sammy." The boy asked, smiling. "Do you already have a prom date?"

That's it.

Dean stopped the car in the nearest empty street, there was a wood nearby. He raced out of the car and grabbed the boy's hair, dragging him to the empty trees. Sam yelled "Dean!" but just followed them in silence, looking everywhere to make sure no one was going to catch them. Dean couldn't care less if the world was watching.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? What makes you think you can touch my brother in front of me like that?" Dean kicked the boy stomach until he was nothing but muffled screams of pain.

"He's mine, you idiot, you hear me?" The boy looked at Dean, nodding like that was going to save his life. "I'm the only one that can touch my brother, kiss him and fuck him." The boy looked at him with fear and disgust and Dean smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I'm the one that fucks his pretty ass every night, but he still thinks he needs idiots like you, so consider yourself a lesson." Sam was silent behind him, but Dean would go to him soon enough.

He kicked the boy again and again, then pushed him up by his hair and looked him in the eye.

"You messed with the wrong boy." He whispered before slicing the boy's throat with his knife.

"Dean!" Sam pushed him from behind. "You are such an idiot!"

Dean grabbed Sam's arms and pushed him closer. "This is on you, Sam! Do you get off on making me angry, is that it? I don't care if they're your friends, Sam. I will kill every one that dares to touch what's _mine_."

"You barely touches me in days, Dean! Days! At least they think I'm sexy." Sam cried, trying to release himself from Dean's grip.

Dean froze with Sam's confession, so that was the reason Sam kept pushing all those boys to him? To make him jealous?

"I know how you feel sometimes and you have to hurt something, someone, in order to feed this side of you, but you always push me away! You can't break me, Dean. You can't hurt me unless I let you." Dean was shaking, but his headache was gone. He smiled.

"Is that why you do this, Sammy? You make your big brother jealous so I can touch you again?" Dean asked, smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes." Sam looked down. "I can handle all of you, Dee. I want all of you."

Dean groaned and locked Sam's lips on his hard enough to hurt. Sam was shaking and Dean knew it was from pleasure, he felt the same. He guided Sam back to the impala, away from the crime scene, and drove off to the motel.

John was gone, so Dean pushed Sam on the bed.

"You want me to fuck, little brother? So eager for it, so desperate to have your big brother's cock inside your tight ass?" Sam was shaking hard now, moaning while he nodded desperately. Dean smirked.

"You like that, don't you? Like it when I call you my little brother. So fucked up as I am, baby brother." Dean whispered in Sam's ear, Sam moaned his agreement.

"Could barely help myself from coming in pants, watching you say those things to Taylor before killing him _for_ me."

Dean groaned and locked their lips together again. He quickly undressed him and Sam and had one finger inside of him by the time they were both naked. Dean fingered his little brother open roughly, it was not Sam's first time and the boy liked it rough, liked the pain, like he was giving it to Dean as a gift. Sam had no idea of how wrong he was, Dean would never hurt him in any way he didn't want to.

Three fingers inside and Sam was begging for Dean's cock. They were both sweating and panting, worked up like they only were next to each other.

Dean positioned himself on Sam's entry and pushed inside, watching Sam taking every inch of him like he was starving for it. Dean didn't wait until he was balls deep until he moved his hip, thrusting so hard the headboard hit the wall.

Dean started slow, then moved faster when he couldn't wait anymore. Sam was asking for more, always more. He fucked his little brother fast, giving him everything he wanted. When Dean hit Sam's prostate, it didn't took long before Sam was coming untouched, just Dean's dick inside him. Sam screamed his pleasure and it sounded like Dean's name.

"Fuck." Dean growled, Sam's pressure on his cock made him come in a second, shooting his load inside Sam. "Such a good boy, little brother." Dean collapsed on top of Sam, sucking his neck to leave the dark, blood marks. Sam moaned and he kissed the sound.

"You're mine." Dean whispered inside Sam's mouth.

"Yours." Sam agreed. "And you're mine, big brother."

In all of Dean's fucked up self, nothing was more true than that.


End file.
